Sweetest Thing EnglandxReader
by MsCatnipz
Summary: You start another school year as a junior along with your two best childhood friends, Feliciano and Lovino Vargas. Hoping for a good, exciting new year, could you get much more then you hoped for once you find out Arthur Kirkland's big secret? Could this new year go horribly wrong or maybe a little romance will come your way
1. Introductions

**This is my first ever attempt at an xReader so be kind, but I would love some feedback on how I can improve~ Thx XD**

**Also I may have simply put it down as just an EnglandxReader, but it won't be that simple x3**

**Enjoy~!**

The early morning, summer breeze, brushed against your face as you walked your way down the side walk. You were on your way to school, starting your first day as a junior. You were quite excited to see what this new year may bring to you, but you could never be so sure it was all going to be good.

"Ve~! Aren't you excited, fratello~?" The Italian spoke that was walking besides you.

"No." The other Italian spoke bluntly to his brother.

"Oh come on, Lovino, cheer up." You said with a smile.

The two Italians, Feliciano and Lovino Vargas, had been your best childhood friends since you could remember. Though they both happened to fight a lot and did get on your nerves from time to time, they were always by your side.

"Stai zitto….It's the first day back to school… I don't see why I should be so happy about…" Lovino groaned in his usual stubborn tone which made you sigh.

The three of you continued walking till you reached the school. Glancing around you saw the familiar faces of nervous freshman, bringing back memories of your freshman year when Francis snuck his way into the girl's locker room. The recollection of the moment made you sigh as you walked into the building.

"Ve….It's too bad that we aren't in the same class …" Feliciano spoke with a sad look in his eyes.

"Oh it will be all right." You reassured him. "We'll be able to see each other at lunch and we have history together." You added with a smile and he nodded, still looking sad

"Ugh…let's go." Lovino then said. "We'll be late…" he grumbled before he started down the hall toward his class.

"Huh? Ve! Wait up, fratello!" Feliciano called as he hurried toward him after making a quick wave to you. "Arrivederci!"

"See ya!" You waved back before heading toward you own class, math. Stepping inside you noticed most of the students had already arrived, some sitting in their chosen seats, others standing and talking to their friends. One example for that matter was Alfred F. Jones. He was quite popular among the students and also was a pretty good football player as well.

Moving to a seat near the back, you also noticed "him". Arthur Kirkland. He was standing next to Alfred and his group near the windows. You had to admit he was pretty good looking with his bright, blond hair and emerald eyes. Though it seemed as if he had no interest in Alfred's group of friends and he leaned against the wall, looking out the window. Your own eyes moved to follow his gaze and land upon a girl talking to her own friends outside.

'Maybe he likes her.' you thought as her gaze moved back to Arthur. But as if feeling your eyes on him, Arthur broke his gaze from the girl and looked at you, your eyes locking for a second before you quickly glanced away.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at you as you turned away, but it turned into a small smile before he moved to his seat as the bell rang and the teacher entered the class room.

Time passed and it was soon lunch time, though the odd thing that kept bothering you is that it felt like Arthur was following you. You were sure it was just your imagination, but it was quite odd how you two seemed to have the same classes together.

"_? Hey!" Lovino raised his voice to catch you attention.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I must have been lost in thought." You told him and he sighed

"Did you not bring your lunch?" Feliciano then asked as he noticed you were empty handed.

"Crap….I must have left it in the classroom…" You muttered. "You two go on ahead." And you left down the hall toward the classroom.

But what you were about to see was unexpected…..


	2. Big secret

**Well here is the second chapter~ I do think it came out better than the first XD**

**Gotta love England ^^**

There…..standing in the corner of the classroom, was Arthur biting into a girl's neck! But not just a girl, THE girl he had been staring early this morning.

You stood there in shock at the sight, trying to understand what you were seeing.

'A-Arthur…..is a vampire?!' You thought as you backed up slightly. "N-No, that just isn't possible!' You backed up more till you felt your back hit something.

"Whoa there!" Came a voice and you quickly spun around to face Alfred. His expression seemed normal, but he wore a slight smile. "Now, how much did you just see?"

"Nothing…." You said quickly, trying to hide you nervousness.

"Are ya sure?" Alfred asked, but before you could respond, he took you by the arm and barged right into the classroom, alarming Arthur as he quickly took his mouth from the girl's neck.

"You damn git! Have you ever-!" Arthur began, but the sight of you being pulled by Alfred made him stop mid-sentence with surprise.

"A-Alfred, what are you doing with_!" he asked quickly.

"Just givin' her a better view." Alfred told him. "I mean, dude, even breaking your own rules and eating out in the open…" he added

"It was an honest accident. Now stop pestering me." Arthur argued.

The two fought for a minute, sending insults at each other till they remembered that you were still in the room, standing off to the side and completely confused.

"J-Just what is going on?!" You asked hesitantly which made Arthur sigh as he moved a bit toward you, but only for you to quickly back away.

"I know this maybe a little bit of a surprise, but…" Arthur began. "As you as can see, I am what you would call a vampire."

"But….how is that possible?" You then asked and he shrugged

"There are a lot of things that you humans don't know of in this world." He told you before gesturing to Alfred. "He is a vampire as well."

"Well, while you guys chat, I'm gonna take this girl to the nurse." Alfred then said as he picked up the girl, who had passed out, and left the classroom.

After he left, an awkward silence filled the room as neither you nor Arthur had something to say.

'What will he do to me?' you thought. 'Will he drink all my blood till I die, but….wait he's still the same person isn't he? He wouldn't do that…..right-?' Your thoughts were then interrupted by the sound of the door and both you and Arthur looked toward it. There standing in the doorway were the two Italians. Feliciano went straight over too you while Lovino stayed by the door, glaring at Arthur.

"Ve~ you were taking so long so we came looking for you." Feliciano said. "You look kind of pale, you okay?"

"Yeah and what are you doing with this British bastardo?" Lovino then asked as he finally walked over to you, but kept an eye on the Englishman.

"I'm fine….." You answered Feliciano's question first. "And you should be more polite." You added as you voice returned to normal. Being around those two made you more comfortable.

Seeing this, Arthur frowned and moved toward you three.

"We just happened to be here, in the classroom, at the same time." Arthur answered Lovino's question for you.

"Hmpf….whatever, let's go….I'm hungry…." Lovino grumbled before heading out the door after shooting a glare at Arthur.

"Ve….me two, let's go eat _!" Feliciano said before taking a hold of your hand and dragged you toward the door. Though, you felt a hand pull on your other arm and a hot breath tickled your neck.

"Let's keep what we saw today a secret, alright love?" You could hear the sweet British voice ring in your ear before you were let go and Feliciano quickly tugged you to the door with a frown. But before you left the room, you caught a glimpse of Arthur's smiling face.


	3. That night

** Chapter 3! XD**

** Also thanks to everyone who faved and is enjoying my story~ It means a lot XD Thanks!**

"It's best if you stay away from him." The older Italian spoke of Arthur as you three walked home.

"But why?" You asked, but you already knew the answer. Though it was the reason why the two Italian wanted you to stay away from him that made you asked the question. Yes, you knew that the two didn't like him from the start, but Arthur never liked them either.

"Because he's a stupid bastardo." Lovino merely said which really didn't help.

"It's because we care about you~." Feliciano then added, but before you could ask anything more on the topic, you three arrived at your house.

"Well then, I'll see you two tomorrow." You waved goodbye before heading up your front steps.

(_Feli &Lovi POV)_

"Ve...this isn't good." Feliciano said as he and his brother walked home from your house. "What are we going to do?"

"We keep an eye on that bastardo and make sure he doesn't try anyway with her." Lovino said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"But what if-"

"I'll kill him."

(Arthur's POV)

'I hope I didn't scare her.' Arthur thought as he walked. It was way past sunset and the moon had raised high in the sky.

"Yo, dude?" Alfred said lightly punching Arthur in the arm. "This is it right?"

"Hm? Oh yes, it is." Arthur asked as he walked to the front of your house. He tried the knob, but found it locked and smiled at himself. 'Well that least she's smart enough to lock the door.' He thought before snapping his fingers and the click of the lock could be heard as he moved inside, Alfred following behind.

"Dude, that magic stuff, you need to teach me." Alfred whispered

"Like you would have the patience and skill..." Arthur muttered as he moved about the house, taking note of what he saw. After he finished looking around the first floor he headed up stairs and found your room. Gently opening the door, he found you fast asleep in your bed. Setting himself softly on the bed, he smiled at your sleeping face.

'She's just too cute.' Arthur thought, but his smiled faded as his gaze moved down to your neck and the soft thud of your heart beat sung in his ears. 'No...control yourself!'

"Dude, let's hurry before she wakes up..." Alfred could be heard whispering from the doorway.

"Ah, yes, just one more thing." Arthur said getting up off the bed. "You go wait outside for me."

"Whatever you say." Alfred muttered before leaving.

Arthur then moved to kiss you on the forehead. "Sleep well, love." He muttered softly before leaving the room and heading down stairs.

Once outside he relocked and closed the door before placing his hand on the very center of it. A small magic circle appeared before soaking into the door, causing it to glow for a small second and returned to normal.

"That should keep those bloody mutts out." He thought aloud with a smirk on his face before heading out back home.


	4. The Fight of Friends

**Yay! Finally another chapter ! XD**

** Tried to make it a bit longer this time, enjoy~ ^^**

You woke up the next morning quite refreshed. With a big yawn you got out of bed and headed to to the bathroom. Once dressed you headed down stairs into the kitchen. Plopping a piece of muffin in your mouth you grabbed your phone and noticed a text message from Lovino.

'Went to school early...had to take care of something, so don't wait for us.' It read

"Hm...wonder what he had to take care of..." you thought aloud before finishing your muffin and grabbing your school bag.

You hurried your way to school. It wasn't necessary because you had plenty of time, but a part a small part of you wanted to see Arthur. You didn't exactly know for sure why, but maybe it was because you were one of the very few who knew his secret.

Though, something felt off once you arrived at school. People were whispering and some even glanced at you, but most of them were focused on a crowd of people down the hall from you.

"Oh, _, There you are!" Came a girl's voice and you turned to see Elizabeta, a classmate of yours

"What's going on?" You asked quickly

"It would seem that Lovino and Arthur got into a fight." she told you with a worried tone.

"But why?" a hint of worry in your own voice.

"I don't know, but I believe Lovino was the one who started it."

'I gotta stop them...' You then thought before leaving Elizabeta and hurried into the crowd, shoving through the people till you reached the middle.

"...!" A gasp left your lips at the sight of the two boys. Arthur, who was to your left, had blood trickling down his arm while Lovino, to the right, had blood oozing from his forehead. They both looked as if they were going to kill each other and Feliciano stood near Lovino not helping the situation at all.

"STOP!" You screamed, coming between them and their eyes both widened in surprise.

"_-_!?" They both said

"What do you two think your doing?!"

"..." Lovino remained silent as he glanced away, mad at himself that you had to see him like this.

"I'm sorry, love, that you had to see this..." Arthur then said with a sad look.

"What I'm more worried about is your arm." You said quickly taking a hold his arms and looking at the blood.

"Oh there's no need to worry about that bastardo!" Lovino then snapped at you, pulling you away from Arthur. This caused a spark of angry within you.

"So is this what you had to take care of this morning, huh?" You asked, unamused as you crossed your arms.

"..." Lovino remained silent again. "That's none of your business..." He finally muttered.

"What do you mean none of my business?"

"Just...leave me alone!" he snapped before heading down the hall.

"Sorry..." Feliciano then muttered sadly before following his brother.

You watched them leave with disbelieve. 'What had gotten into them?' you thought.

"Everything alright?" You then heard Arthur's soft voice from behind and you turned to face him.

"Oh...everything's fine...I think." You muttered, but you then became worried as you were reminded of Arthur's bleeding arm. "But we need to get you to the nurse." You said as you quickly took his hand and headed down the hall before he could say anything.

In the infirmary, Arthur watched at you cleaned the blood from his arm

"Hm?" You made a puzzled look. "I can't find the wound..."

"You mustn't forget I'm a vampire, love." Arthur said with a small laugh, causing you to blush lightly.

"Right...I forgot" You muttered before going to clean up the blood soaked cloth.

"But thank you anyway." He said as he sat down on one of the beds and began rolling his right shoulder. 'Damn mutt broke my arm...'

"Your shoulder alright?" You then asked noticing his action before sitting down next to him.

"No, it's fine...but..."

"But what?"

"It's nothing..."

"Oh come on, you can tell me."

"I'm...a bit...hungry." Arthur said hesitantly as his eyes wondered toward your neck.

"Oh I see..." you muttered as your face flushed lightly.

"..." Arthur didn't reply as his face leaned toward your neck.

"A-Arthur?" You asked noticing this .

"You don't mind, right love~?" He then asked, his voice slightly seductive making you blush even more, but unable to answer you merely nodded.

Seeing you nod, Arthur then smiled before pressing his lips against you neck. Licking the skin, he then opening his mouth and impaled it with his fangs.


	5. The Truth

**UGH! Sorry this took FOREVER to write . you can kill me now llD**

** I just don't have as much time as I would like to anymore =w=**

You woke up not remembering where you were. You found yourself lying in a white bed and as you tried to sit up, you became light headed.

"Ve! Your finally awake!" Came an Italian's voice and as your eyes finally came into focus you noticed it was Feliciano.

"Huh...Where am I?" You asked glancing around

"Your still in the nurses office, love." You then glanced over and noticed Arthur coming towards the other side of the bed.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Couple hours." Feliciano answered as Arthur handed you a juice box

"Drink this, it should help." he said and you nodded before taking a sip.

The events before you passed out, floated back into your brain. The incident with Lovino brought an emotion of angry and sadness, but the following event with Arthur made you blush and you shook it off.

"Where is Lovino?" You finally asked Feliciano causing him to frown and shake his head

"I don't...know...I couldn't find him." he replied. "But when I heard that you had been-" he stopped before sending a look at Arthur. "I mean, had passed out, I came here."

You then frowned as well and gave Feliciano a questioning look

"Feli, be honest with me, did you know Arthur was a vampire?" you asked in a serious tone.

Feliciano's eyes widen in slight surprise before sighing and looking down at his hands. When he finally look up at you he spoke

"Yes...I did...and Lovi as well. We tried to keep him away from you, but...It hasn't seemed to work." The Italian muttered.

"But why? And why so much hatred toward each other?" You asked, looking over at Arthur as well. Though Arthur looked over at Feliciano, waiting for him to answer

"Because...my and my fratello are..." he paused "are from a line of werewolves..."

You sat there for a second, trying to understand what you were hearing. How was that possible? You knew them all your life! How could you not have known?

"But...I don't understand..." You muttered and Feliciano sat down on the bed to explain

"We're not full werewolves, we're more like mutts. We have some of the werewolf traits, but not all of them and Lovi got the worse of it." Feliciano explained. "And the Vargas family and the Kirkland family have always been fighting.

You nodded to show you were still following what he was saying before looking over at Arthur to confirm what the Italian said. Answered with a nod from Arthur you turned back to Feliciano

"This is a lot to take in...but that doesn't change that your still you, Feli." You said with a smile making him smile as well.

"Grazie~!" Feliciano said happily before reaching over to hug you.

"Alright, alright." You laughed and he let you go. But you laugh ceased when thoughts of Lovino came back into your head.

"We have to find him...he must be feeling terrible." You muttered and Feliciano understood what you were taking about as he nodded and stood up.

"I think I have an idea where he could be." he said holding out his hand to help you out of the bed. Taking his hand, you stood up and fixed your clothing before you eyes landed on Arthur.

"Meet me outside the room, I need to talk to him." You told Feliciano. He was a bit hesitant, but nodded before leaving the room. Though at the very second the door shut, Arthur's arms were wrapped around you, making you blush.

"Don't leave me..." he breathed

"I'm not leaving you." You said quietly back as you returned his embrace. "Lovi is my best friend...I need to find him." You added, but you could tell he didn't like the answer by his frown.

"But don't worry...I'll come back...I promise." You finished with a smile before you leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips.


	6. The End

**Well...now really much else to say so please enjoy the last chapter~ ^^**

After you left Arthur and meet up with Feliciano, the two of you hurried out of the school building, of course making sure not to get caught.

"Are you sure he'll be there?" You asked as you hurried down the side walk

"Sì..." Feliciano said with a nod as he hurried beside you. You two continued to dash down the sidewalk till you soon broke off of it and into a small forest.

'It feels like it's been forever since I've been here..." You thought as childhood memories filled your head. You would always come here with the Italian twins and played among the trees and in a meadow that filled the center of the forest. Though, the recollection stopped when you had reached the very meadow and there, in the very center, stood Lovino. He faced you as if he had been waiting.

"Why did you bring her here!?" Lovino then growled at his brother.

"Bec-"

"No...let me speak." You gestured to Feliciano. "I'm here because I care about you." You the spoke to Lovino.

"Yeah, right...all you care about it is that stupid blood-sucking bastardo!"

"That's not true! I'm here because your my best friend." You argued as you moved closer to him which caused him to take a step away from you.

"So is that all I am...a friend..." Lovino muttered, but more to himself as he looked away from you

"What do you mean by that?" You asked confused, stopping to stand in front of him.

"_...choose me instead..."

You stood there and soon your eyes widened and it all clicked inside your head. He didn't love you the way you did him. He wanted to be more then friends or family, he wanted to be your lover, but...the idea of that felt so wrong to you.

"Lovi..." He looked up at you." You know I can't do that..."

A pained look glazed over his eyes, but he sighed, knowing that this was going to be your answer from the start.

"But...we can still be the best of friends...You, me and Feli." You muttered before taking him into a hug.

"Guess...that was the best I could hope for..." Lovino muttered as he returned the embrace.

"Yay~ All is well~!" Feliciano then announced as he had join the embrace, causing you and Lovino to jump in surprise.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" Lovino yelled and you simply laughed at the two.

_Time skip~_

It was that end of summer and the new school year was coming fast, that before you knew it, it was already the first day. Your first day as a senior and one of the many days you'll get to spend with your boyfriend. Arthur Kirkland. Though he is a blood craving vampire, he means well and would doing nothing to hurt you. But your two best friends, Lovino and Feliciano Vargas, would still try to think other wise.

Getting up out of bed and getting ready, a soft knock came at your front door and a smile instantly filled your face. Opening the door you were meet by another smile.

"Good morning, Love~. Are you ready?" Arthur asked as he offered his hand

"Yup." You replied taking his hand and you soon realized you two weren't the only ones there.

"Yo!" Alfred soon greeted you and replied your hello before sending a smile at the two Italians that were waiting as well.

"Looks like everyone is here, let's go." You said before you all began walking. After sometime Arthur then spoke

"You want to know something, love?" He said and you looked up at him.

"What is it?" You asked, but before you knew it he planed a soft kiss on you cheek causing your face to become flush.

"You are just the sweetest thing~"

**The End**


End file.
